Callie and Arizona Listen to your heart
by Calizona
Summary: A song drabble-what happens when an old face makes a true love test its self? will trust be enough?-Summery crap story better i hope! btw t for langage and suggestive stuffffff


_I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you've built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"Arizona please just listen to me for one second!!" I yell as I race after her, suitcase in hand. She whirls around and gives me this stare. I melt when I see the tears running down those cheeks, gawd those cheeks I miss those dimples. "Calliope give me one reason to even look at your face! I picked you up and dusted you off when she left and all she has to do is look at you and you two are practically on top of each other after three years!!" my mind flashed back to the previous night.

_listen to your heartwhen she's calling for youlisten to your heartthere's nothing else you can doI don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell him goodbye_

"Callie," I turned around to the voice I had missed, but not as a lover, I missed my old best friend. "Callie please." I keep walking past the hospital doors towards the place it all started, where I first kissed Erica. As I go to pass the bench a hand grabs me and whirls me around. Before I know what is happening I feel her lips against mine, her hands on my face, but mine lay lifeless at my side, I don't feel anything other than awkward that she is doing this. I pull away and look at her. "Erica I can't do this I don't feel like that about you any more okay?" she gave me an incredulous look. " Cal, you gotta listen to your heart that little blond perky thing isn't doing anything for you. She's your replacement for me and you know it!" I look at her and can feel my face harden. "Erica I am going to walk away before I do something I will regret." She looked at me a glint in her eyes. "So you do want to kiss me? I knew it your not over me." I just looked up and went to walk away but I turned around as I walked. "Erica when I said I don't want to anything I will regret, I meant I don't want to embarrass you by slapping you in front of the hospital, so just leave me alone."

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhilethe precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeahthey're swept away and nothing is what is seemsthe feeling of belonging to your dreams_

It took so long for her to be comfortable with me and I love her, its been three years and we say it every day but I always wondered, and now I know, I should have always known. This fight was over before it even began. Three years and Callie has the nerve to stand there and kiss her ex-girlfriend in the exact spot we talked just yesterday about adopting a child! that's gone but I am so mad, I cant believe she would, I loved her I do love her, all those dreams, of us together when we were ninety watching old videos of our surgeries, out the window gawd Calliope why? I felt safe in your arms.

_listen to your heartwhen she's calling for youlisten to your heartthere's nothing else you can doI don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell her goodbye_

Maybe she wasn't… I can't fight for…. I need you to…. So many unfinished sentences flashed through Arizona's mind as she put the suit case in her trunk and slammed it she looked at Callie. "Calliope I love you.. So damned much it hurts and I can't believe I was this stupid to fall for you like this…. Please don't try and find me." with that she slammed the drivers door and backed out. The sunroof had been left open and as a result she heard Callie's horrid screams as she turned the jeep she looked back and saw Callie on the ground sobbing. "Callie," the name slipped from her lips as easily as a fish breaths in water. She drove away. As she drove past the hospital a memory came through her head. "_And I'm the girl who stood in a hanger while they unloaded my brothers body and all we got was a flag." _Damn. Damn Damn Damn…. I cant do this this is worse then this but I forgave her then she didn't know so maybe… maybe I'm the ignorant one? With this Arizona whirled the Jeep around and sped back towards the house. She stopped on the corner of the street to a site that brought the tears back and made her want to run all over again.

_and there are voicesthat want to be heardso much to mentionbut you can't find the wordsthe scent of magicthe beauty that's beenwhen love was wilder than the wind_

Arizona got out of the Jeep and sprinted to the house. Callie stood on the frount lawn with a look of death on her face. "ERICA I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!! I LOVED HER SO MUCH AND YOU RUIEND IT!!! SHE COMES AROUND PICKS UP THE PIECES OF MY HEART THAT HAVE BEEN BROKEN SO MANY TIMES THAT THEY'RE SHARDS AND PUTS THEM BACK TOGETHER AND I FALL FOR HER YOU CANT FUCKING ACCEPT THAT!! I LOVE HER, GAWD I LOVE HER AND YOU SCREWED IT UP SO UN FUCKING BELIVABLY BAD THAT NOW I AM NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFE YOU BITCH YOU UNBELIVABLE BITCH!!!" I stand there amazed…. Callie my Callie was screaming…. At her, she is sooo going to die. "YOUR ASS BETTER BE OFF MY PROPERTY BY THE TIME I TURN BACK AROUND BECAUSE I SWEAR IF IT ISNT ERICA HAHN YOU WILL HAVE SO MANY MANGELD BONES THAT EVEN I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIX THEM!!! GAWD DAMMIT IM NOT EVEN GOING TO TURN AROUND I SWEAR YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS, 4 , 3 , 2, at this Hahn turned around to leave but turned back but looked right at me, I was shocked to see that she had noticed me. She just sneered and took off.

_listen to your heartwhen she's calling for youlisten to your heartthere's nothing else you can doI don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell her goodbye_

I sit on the ground sobbing, the tears are coming down so hard, that bitch was so lucky I gave her the chance to run, she ruined everything. Gawd Arizona hasn't even been gone half an hour and I am already wishing I am dead. I don't feel like living without her. I call out her name and feel the pressure on my heart grow heavier.

Oh Callie, Callie, Callie… she doesn't even realize I am here. I walk slowly up behind her.

_Listen to your heart....mm..mmm_

As doctors we are taught that the heart is an organ, the most important organ but it has nothing to do with feelings, but then why gawd damn it does mine nearly stop when I feel her arms, around me, I thought I would never feel this again and then it all comes out in a single word. "Shekissedmeididntiwouldneveriloveyousounbelivablymuchandwheniwantedtopleasedonteverleaveagainiloveyousomuch!!!"

_I don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell her goodbye._

"Callie, Callie." I mumble into her hair. I don't ever want to let go but I push her away and look her in the eyes.

"I will never leave you again, Callie I love you soo unbelievably much and I am kinda really turned on right now, because I just watched my girlfriend practically kill her ex over me…." With this I kissed her. At first she pulled away and I felt my heart fall. She looked me in the eyes. "Neighbours watched fight, you have no idea how much I want you right now but I really don't need the police interrupting….." "Callie" I smiled and pulled the thing that has been in my pocket for three weeks now, "I love you and I never want to leave you so….." I take a deep breath and sink to my knees. "Calliope Torres, will you be my wife?" I pull out a little gold ring with I single small diamond on it. Callie looked at me and started giggling, and giggling and giggling. Finally I couldn't take it anymore." What's so funny?" She sinks down beside me and opens her palm revealing the exact same ring. I was going to ask you at Joe's tonight, in the bathroom…" She started laughing again and soon I found her lips pressed against mine. I slowly opened my mouth looking for a deeper kiss. Callie responded quickly and as our tongues touched a jolt of electricity went through me. I pulled away." Inside now." she smiled and took my hand dragging me after her.

=)


End file.
